This invention relates to conduits, and more particularly to conduits and hoses for conducting water in a lawn, nursery, greenhouse or the like to a sprinkler hose, nozzle conduit or the like. The conduit according to the invention can also be used for conducting liquids of any kind, generally in any suitable environment.
Applicant is aware of the following Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,743,537 to Freese, 2,657,096 to Holmes, 2,757,962 to MacLeod, 3,227,408 to Reed, 3,239,174 to Churchman, 3,304,038 to Guthrie, 3,473,770 to Edgerton, 3,539,106 to Ramik, 3,567,134 to Smith, 3,588,012 to Schaefer, 3,750,956 to Mastman, 3,823,905 to Rauy, 3,860,177 to Huffaker, 3,904,121 to Geagan, 3,908,909 to Kaatz, 4,135,668 to Winkler et al, 4,168,799 to Turner, 4,778,111 to Leap and 4,779,800 to Tuomi. None of the above Patents shows applicant's idea of having a continuous top bearing surface and an integral flange attached to the hose which may be pressed into the ground to support the hose in position for watering.